


Of Blood and Bonds

by Short_Story_Shorty



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Link is a hybrid, M/M, Magic is still a thing, Not quite as modern as you'd think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Story_Shorty/pseuds/Short_Story_Shorty
Summary: What does Sheik do when his childhood friend is a vampire after his blood, but also a werewolf wanting to be his mate! And does he really dislike Link's advances? Rated Strange for Strangeness!





	

My alarm clock started to go off. Just like every morning it didn't get past the first beep before the snooze was pressed. Oh, but I wasn't the one to do that. No, the idiot that started this morning ritual is my life-long friend, and most hated enemy, Link. He also happens to be my roommate.

"I suggest you don't put those teeth near me, if you know what is good for you." I heard a whine, like always, and felt my best friend roll off the bed.

"But Sheeeik! I need to feeeeed!" I sit up and look at him sprawled out on the floor.

"Go drink someone else's blood then. I'm off-limits." You may be wondering what is going on. Well... I'll tell you.

I live in a boarding school of sorts. When I say that, I mean for magical beings, things you think are myths. Yeah, they go to school here at Hyrule Academy. The only school in all of Hyrule that supports beings like us. I'm gifted in magic, mainly musical, but I also dabble in pretty much every thing else.

Link is a rare breed of... mystic... magical... umm... a certain type of creature not yet... studied. You see, Link's mother is a vampire and his father is a werewolf. He is the first ever half-breed of such a kind to live past day one. Something about the wolf blood killing the vampire. As for why he wants to feed off me...

"But you're my mate, Sheik! I need your essence to survive." He pouted up at me and I groaned.

"I am not yours, Link. You are clearly mad in the head for thinking such." I suppose I should clarify some things.

Link's vampire nature to take many mates to feed from has somehow been dominated by his werewolf trait of only ever wanting one. I'm not sure why he chose me, a male and therefor unable to bare him children, as a mate. I turn him down at every opportunity.

"Sheiky... Please. I'm so hungry." He clutches his stomach and I step on him on my way to the bathroom, causing Link to 'oof'.

"Link, you idiot, I know for a fact that you won't feel hunger until you get a proper mate to feed on. So, stop with the pity party." I close the door and then open it quickly. A thud is heard, along with the door being pushed, and I sigh. "Every morning, Link. Will you stop trying to get in the shower with me."

"Never!" And then he falls dramatically to the floor, along with a few convulsions. I ignore him. We seem to be so predictable.

I turn the shower on full hot and wait for it to heat up. My clothes are stripped away as I step into the steaming shower. Hair washed, body cleansed, Link's arms around my waist that feel quite nice, and... What?!

"Out!"

"Oof!"

"What the fuck were you thinking?! No, wait! You weren't thinking, you perverted son of a bitch!" I pinch the bridge of my nose and huff. "You know what, get out of my shower and don't you dare talk to me until I say it is okay. Understood?"

Link nods and looks like a neutered puppy as he picks his clothes up from the floor and leaves. Goddess Din, what will I ever do with that boy? Not like I can blame him. If he really has decided I am his mate, then it is no wonder he wants to be around me so much. Maybe if I just gave in... and lose whatever innocence I might have left. No. I can't just let him sink his teeth into me after refusing him for so long. Yet, most of the wolves and vamps Link's age have already taken mates, maybe a couple for the vampires. It makes me feel bad that he chose me.

* * *

"Hya!" The dodge ball soars across the gym and nails Komali in the head. I laugh as Medli tends to his red forehead. I swear those two should kiss and be done with the useless 'friend zone' they both have put themselves in with the other.

"Don't get too cocky, Sheik! I'm gonna get ya!" Link shouts across the room and I stick my tongue out. I wasn't kidding when I said he was my best friend but my worst enemy. No one is quite as competitive as Link. It really puts me in my A-game. But I can count on him for anything.

Three balls come my way and I flip up into the air to avoid them, but then a forth comes out of nowhere. I spin quickly and push off the wall. A laugh leaves me at Link's whine. "Gotta do better than that, Mutt!" I bark out a laugh then my eyes scan the area.

I notice it is just Link and I. Time to play rough. All stops gone. I see the glint in Link's eyes and know he is thinking the same thing.

He gives me a 'come and get me' gesture. I flip him off and Link's mouth drops open. I don't tend to be so coarse, but he deserves it from this morning. "I thought I said not to talk to me, cradle robber!" Link is three years older than I am, something I use in every way possible against him.

The gym is in a roar. The people watching know Link is after me for his own and they applaud me. I give a dramatic bow and kick a ball full force over at Link. "Not my fault you wear the tightest clothes know to man and beast alike!" He sends a volley of five over at me and I gracefully side-step them all.

I don't wear that tight of clothing. Do I? Skinny jeans and v-neck shirts unless I decide to wear my traditional Sheikah garb, which my mother says looks just like the armor our ancient hero wore when he guided the Hylian hero.

His comment gets him a few chuckles and many whistles. "Fuck you!"

"If you insist!" Link grins and I see coach give the signal for all out.

Link uses his inhuman speed, but I match him throw for throw. Then I notice his plan. Link is backing me into a corner and doing a good job of it. I step to the right and he moves to stop me. So I fake to the right and rush to the left. He sees it in time and now I'm pinned to the wall. We're both breathing heavy and I can feel Link's arousal pressing into my thigh. His canine teeth extending from the adrenaline.

"Link, back up." My voice is cold, but Link's mind is too far gone and clouded by his instincts. I can see coach stand up, unsure what to do. The last time Link got like this, we had to evacuate the school for his rampage. It turns out that one half-breed like Link can fight twelve full-grown, completely wolfed out werewolves and seven vampires. The school staff, not counting the magic wielders. At the same time. And win. The thing that calmed him down last time was...

I leaned up and wrapped my arms around Link's neck, pressing my lips softly to his open mouth against his teeth. I heard him suck in a breath and then Link was kissing me passionately. I pull back, but he didn't seem to want to stop. I needed air, so I simply let him leave hickeys down my neck. I was the cause for this, I might as well fix it. I felt the pricks of his fangs and tensed.

"Enough." I placed my hands on his chest and push lightly. Link's eyes found mine and I watched the pupils change back from slits.

"Sh-Sheik?" His voice was a whimper.

"It's okay, Link. You didn't hurt anybody." He nods and slumps against me.

"Good. That's good." I walk him over to the bleachers and turn to make my way to the other side to talk with coach.

What I don't see is the piece of the ceiling that Link knocked lose when he hit the wall earlier. It starts its fall down and I'm not the one that notices it.

"Oh, goddesses! Sheik, Link! Are you guys okay?" Saria is frantically calling and it hurts my currently spinning head, or so it feels like.

"Sheik, you okay?" I gain my focus and see a half-changed Link above me. His almost leathery wings, from the vampire side, make a strange combination with the silver fur, from his werewolf side. I watch it all recede, like I've done many times before, and it always amazes me.

"Ho-How did we end up on the floor?" The wooden floor feels so cold against my back.

"You were almost crushed by a piece of metal." Link shakes his head wildly and tears dripped down on my face. He's crying.

I rest my hands on his cheeks. "But you saved me. Thank you." I nudge his forehead with mine.

"I gue-" Then we are up. "Coach, I'm taking Sheik to the nurse."

I don't hear coach's response before we are out the doors and down the all. "Link, wait."

He grunts as my nails dig into his upper arms. "No."

"Put me down. I'm fine." I'm ignored. "Goddess Din, you stupid fucking mutt! Let me go now or I swear I'll-"

I'm dropped with a yelp and then lips are on mine, a body pressed right up against me. Hands run up my sides and push my shoulders back. Soon my body makes contact with the wall and I can do nothing as Link ravishes me. Fingertips work up my shirt and I groan at the feeling of Link's skin against mine. So calloused and rough. I want more. My hands dive into Link's hair and tangle in the golden strands. I hear him moan and scratch his scalp. I gasp and Link's tongue is now in my mouth and why does he have to be so good at kissing!

I cry out as his teeth sink into my bottom lip and find I don't care. Let him take me as his. So I whisper against equally swollen lips. "Claim me." And he does.

My head falls to the side as lips brush against the skin, searching for the perfect spot to bite. Then I can feel Link's hot breath against my neck and his canines are pushing against the skin, soon he will pierce the small layer of resistance and I want it so badly. Never has anything had the appeal of this. My body is yearning for completion.

Lust.

I should think that the slurping sounds Link is making are disgusting, but they aren't. I find I quite enjoy them. This is his first time drinking blood and I know it will be the longest feeding, as is custom. Not that it matters. Vampires' fangs secrete a chemical into the bite that... well the best way to describe it is... produces lots of blood at once. Pretty much a vampire can kill someone by not drinking blood as it overloads the body. However, it is mainly a tool for them to use to feed longer without killing a wife or, as Link would call me, mate.

The reason I'm feeling such lust from this is because... it is kinda embarrassing... but vampires having sex while they feed. Not sure if Link has that trait as well. I sure hope not, but he probably does since his body is releasing the pheromones in order to put me in such a state. Curse him.

If you're wondering why I know so much, not that they don't have a health class here that teaches all this anyways, I learned about the behavior of wolves and vamps after first meeting Link when I was little. He was shy and my parents told me to be very nice to him. They said I got a reward for befriending him. Little did they know at the time that Link developed a crush on me.

Finally, he pulled away and I found my limbs were mush. I slid to the floor and Link came with me. "How was... was that?"

"Amazing." Link moves forward and licks the still bleeding bite on my neck. I feel it tingle and then I know it is sealed.

You see, wolves have this ability that they only have for their mates, not unlike something the vampires do. They can heal their mates with a simple lick. Only their mates. It is something we have been trying to figure out how to implement on a wide level. Like bottled werewolf saliva for wounds! But the magic only works between mates. Link seems to have both healing traits because wounds don't usually heal up on contact. It takes a bit... And I'm his mate now. I guess I can get him to kiss away all my 'ouchies', as Link would say.

He cups my face and I blush as Link's tongue runs up the side of my face. That same feeling comes over me and my pounding head stops. I must have had a cut of some sort. "Yummy."

"G-Get off!" I shove him away and stand. My legs are sill wobbly, but I refuse to stay here and allow Link to have his way with me. With how things are going now, I know he will. And, for that reason, I'm scared. So I ignore him as I make my way back to class.

* * *

"Hey, Sheik? Hyrule to Sheikah! Hey!" I snap out of my thoughts and realize Midna is right in my face.

I jerk back. "What?" She grins. Oh, crap.

"You had this super love-struck look on your face. Who are you planning on bedding?" I'm sent that trademark, impish smirk.

"No one." I stand up from the lunch table and whine as Midna follows me. "Please don't push this, Midna. I beg of you. I swear it was noth-"

"Who were you thinking of?" I refuse to answer and she gets a bigger smile. "It was Link. Oh, you got it soooo bad!"

I clamp my hands over her mouth, which I'm sure looks stupid, as if Link himself is around. I know for a fact he shouldn't be, Link doesn't have this lunch period, but I can never be too sure. Then I hiss. "No. Hell no. No way in hell do I love that stupid mutt. Shut up." My normally full vocabulary is gone.

I pull my hands away as a tongue runs across my palms. Midna giggles. "Why don't you tell him? You know Link would jump on the chance to date you."

"I don't want to date Link." My friend pouts.

"Why ever not?!" Midna gets a lecherous smirk. "From what I heard you agreed to be his mate and we both know Link has had a crush on you since at least when he hit puberty."

"Don't remind me." Long story short. Link was in his room getting dress to join Midna and I in a water balloon fight. He took awhile, we went to check on him, walked in, and got an eyeful of Link calling out my name as he... Well... You get the idea. It was quite awkward. I was nine, weeks away from turning ten, and Link was thirteen. It scared me and I haven't ever walked into Link's room without hearing a response. In the form of words. I made the mistake of entering when I thought he answered, when in fact he had moaned, and ended up seeing all of Link. Again.

Not that he isn't attractive. I've thought about just having a go at him to see how wild he is, werewolf blood and all, but reason comes in and ruins my ideas.

"Heelloooo?!" Hands are currently being waved in front of my face. "Would you go have a rutting session with Link and get your pheromones under control. At least seven wolves have walked by and I swear they are all salivating at the mouth over you. Not to mention the blood-suckers are eyeing you. You ooze sex appeal, you little devil."

I glanced around the commons and saw many males avert their gaze. "Oh." I blush and Midna snickers.

* * *

I turn and cuddle closer to the warmth in my bed. Amazing. Did I cast Din's Fire without realizing it. This is so nice. A hiss left me as something sharp pierced my skin, but then moan as it starts to feel so nice.

Ahnmm..." It feels like hands are on my hips and that warmth is being pressed into my groin.

"Wake up, Sheik." Breath hits my neck and I groan. "I can't feed if you aren't awake."

"Li-Link?" I force my eyes open and see the blood dripping from Link's bottom lip. My blood. He smiles and, in my tired state, I pull him down in hopes that he will bite me again. He does and my head tilts back to allow him better access.

"So beautiful." I fist his golden hair, which is only made more so by the morning light, and buck up into the hips against mine. "Ah!"

My undershorts are slipped down and a hand cups me. "A-Ah..."

Link growls and it is so sexy to my clouded mind. I wouldn't mind if he took me right now. Please, let him take me. I want it now. Badly. A tongue is running down my chest and small nips cause more blood to be brought out for his enjoyment. It dives into my naval and my back makes a perfect arch from the pleasure. "I need you, Sheik."

I nod wildly. "Please."

A hand travels back. Fingers pressing, almost there. My mind snaps out of it and I push the idiotic bastard from my bed. I peer over the side of the bed at a naked Link and scowl.

"So close." He chuckles.

"Feed all you want, but keep it in your pants, perv." My undershorts are quickly pulled back up and, like usual, I step on Link as I head to the shower. I pause at the door and look back on him. I sigh. "Wanna... take a shower... with me, m-mate?"

I yelp as Link seems to move at light speed, picks me up, and carried my lithe frame into the bathroom. "Yes!" He sets me on the edge of the massive bath and goes to turn the water on.

"Hey, Link?" He looks over at me, but I just stand up and turn the shower off. He looks puzzled. I give him a shy smile. "I want a bath today."

Link's ears look like they droop. But after years of knowing him, and being the person he tried to constantly get in bed, I know why. They do that when he has perverse thoughts or is turned on. It is something I've always kind of liked. I kinda like him, I guess.

* * *

"Sheeeik!" I ignore Link and continue down the hallway to my locker. "I hadn't meant to, Sheik!"

"It isn't my fault I bent you over the side of the tub!" I opened my locker and tried not to look at Link. I knew I was losing a battle I had hoped to win. I can feel the pinpricks behind my eyes. "Nothing happened anyways. You're still pure. Isn't that all that matters."

I cringe away from the hand trying to offer me comfort. "I know you didn't mean to, Link. But that doesn't mean it will just go away. And even if you didn't quite do anything to me, wouldn't you think it left me with a fear that you will some day."

"But I-" I hushed him.

"I know it was just instinct, but that does nothing for how... how scared I was, Link." My voice drops to a whisper and I can feel them. Tears overflowing and running down my cheeks. "You need to learn to control yourself or you may end up coming back to reality and finding out you did something irreparable."

My body shudders as Link, once again, tried to offer me comfort by placing a hand on the small of my back. I pull away, but don't face him. I can't let Link know how much this is really effecting me. Suddenly a hand grabs my shoulder and I'm pushed against the wall of lockers.

A broken gasp leaves me, my body fearing the worst. "I'm so sorry, Sheik." Link clings to me and I break down.

"I swear I will get my instincts under control. I won't hurt you again." And then he pulls away. I slide to the floor and watch as Link walks back the way we came.

* * *

If I knew Link was going to avoid me for days, I wouldn't have let him walk away from me. I would have fixed this, fixed us. Gods, I didn't know it would hurt so bad. When someone tells you that their heart is broken, believe them. Cause I didn't before all this pain. Link has always been there. I've never had to seek him out. Ever since we became friends, he turned into my follower. Now that he isn't here, I realize how much I miss him. How lost I am. How I had taken him for granted.

Is this what he felt like when I ignored him? Rejected him?

"Are you really going to lay on my couch all weekend?" I tightened my grip on Midna's throw pillow and bit my lip.

"Can I?" I gave her a hopeful look. I had walked into Midna's dorm room and sat on her couch early this morning. It was going on five days since Link left me in the hall. I was a wreck. Luckily, we didn't have school or I would have missed.

"Let me think about it... No. Now go find your boyfriend." My throat constricted and new tears fell down my cheeks.

"He hates me. I know it. I rejected him and he h-h-ha-ates m-me now!" I pushed my face into the pillow and sobbed.

"Sheik, man. You know I love you, but you need to seriously do something about this situation or it won't get better. You hear me." I looked up at Midna with a blank face.

"H-How?" She shook her head.

"Where does Link like to hang out?" I shrugged. "Come on, you have to know. You guys have been friends since before you got into this school. You know him better than anybody. Where does he go when he is upset?"

I thought, but I really had no idea where Link went when he was unhappy. Usually he would lay across me on my bed, or the couch, and complain to me. What did I really know about Link beside the facts of his race... races. I whimpered. "I don't know."

"What?" Midna leaned closer, but had to jump back as I cried out and threw the pillow.

"No wonder he is avoiding me! I don't know anything about him. Gods, he really must hate me." I groan and flopped back down on the couch.

"Get off my couch. Understand. Get out of my dorm room and don't come back until you have this figured out." I whined as Midna picked me up, cause the girl had some insane strength. Not that I'm heavy. She walked over and set me outside her door before closing it.

Now what.

I looked down the hall and watched blond hair whip behind a corner. Wait, what? I start to walk that way and see blue eyes look around the corner at me. My stomach flies into my throat as butterflies fill it. "Link?"

"N-Nope! No Link here!" He disappears and I sprint to catch him.

I turn the corner and Link is already headed down the stairs. "Wait! Why are you running?!"

"I can't be near you! I don't want to hurt you, Sheik!" I try and go faster, but Link is out the door. I'll lose him. The door is flung open and... no sign of Link.

"No." I moan and fall to my knees. The hole in my chest that was feeling better is now back to aching. I hope he is still close by, so I start to speak. Praying he will listen and show himself. "Please don't leave me. I'm sorry I don't know as much about you as I should and I didn't give you enough attention. But I understand now that this feeling of emptiness is far too much to handle. I get it now. Those strange sensations I get only when you are around. I know they are because I like having you near me. So please come back. Come back and give me your love cause I need it badly. I don't care if you want to take me. I'll let you push me down into a bed if it means I can be with you."

I see a flash of tanned skin from behind one of the many trees in the courtyard. I dearly hope it's Link. "Did you mean it?"

I gasp and get up so quickly that I start to slip, falling forwards. I land on my hands and knees, tears plopping down onto the earth below me. "Yes. I meant it all. Please don't leave me."

"And you're okay with... mating every day? If I need that." I wipe the snot from my nose on my sleeve and look up, Link ducks back behind the tree and I smile.

My hair falls down into my face as I shake my head and laugh. "If that's what it takes to get you to love me again, then yes. Take me any time you want. Just be gentle at first. I haven't ever..." I stop as feet land in the ground before me. I look up and Link extends his hand down to me.

"I never stopped loving you, Sheik." Link grins down at me. "I'm sorry for avoiding you. I thought it to be best. Truth be told, I have been following you every where. I never really left your side, except when you went in places I knew you would see me in. Like Midna's room. I just wanted to get myself under control, but being away from you has only made it worse."

I take his hand and allow Link to pull me up into his arms. "I want to date you, Link." His grin widens.

"Really now. I think I quite like that idea." My body shivers as Link's hands roam down my back. I can feel his teeth grazing my neck, realizing that Link is quite hungry from days of going without me. "But dating is such an unneeded step. How about we follow in werewolf tradition and I officially take you as mine tonight when I claim you."

"Why tonight?" My mind is freaking out. Either from the fact that night time is a while away or because it is pretty close to being here already.

"Full moon." Oh, I get it. Must be for the bonding ritual. I've read a little about it, but the wolves like to keep it a secret. It'll be amazing to know how it happens. "Funny thing. My parents have been ready for my bonding since the day I admit to feeling a strange wanting for the neighbor boy. The same day I met you."

My jaw feels like it has dropped open and I'll start to catch stray fairies. "Gosh, Link. You realize how old we were back then. How could you have possibly had any sort of feelings for me." We were probably four and seven. We were quite little. Much too little to think about love or mates. And Link's body had already decided upon me.

Link laughed. "Dad thought the same thing. He figured we just have a strong bond. Perhaps our souls have been lovers since creation."

"Yeah. Maybe." I leaned up and kissed Link's cheek. "I bet you're hungry."

Link groaned, probably having forgotten, and held his stomach. "Now that you mention it, I haven't eaten in five days. Feed me!"

"How fast can you make it back to the room?" His blue eyes flashed golden.

"Fast enough to have you in my bed before you can yell at me." Link smirked.

"Yell at you for wh-" My arse was grabbed. I started to say something and the softness of a bed sunk beneath me. I giggled instead.


End file.
